Speech recognition has been the subject of a significant amount of research and commercial development. For example, speech recognition systems have been incorporated into mobile telephones, desktop computers, automobiles, and the like in order to provide a particular response to speech input provided by a user. For instance, in a mobile telephone equipped with speech recognition technology, a user can speak a name of a contact listed in the mobile telephone and the mobile telephone can initiate a call to the contact. Furthermore, many companies are currently using speech recognition technology to aid customers in connection with identifying employees of a company, identifying problems with a product or service, etc.
As noted above, speech recognition systems have been incorporated into mobile devices, such as mobile telephones. Robust speech recognition systems, however, typically employ models that require a relatively large amount of storage and/or processing resources—resources that are constrained due to the size of mobile devices. As a result, speech recognition systems in mobile devices have been associated with reduced functionality (in comparison to robust speech recognition systems) and/or relatively poor performance, particularly in noisy environments.